Love At First Sight
by Severussnape1984
Summary: A young woman falls in love with and actor who helps her in her distress.


Love At First Sight By Lindsey Marie Harding-O"Brien

David Warner is an actor in movies & TV from England UK and Padme' Amidala who is a character from Star Wars Saga who they fell in love with each othervery much. This will be the Love Theme of (Across the Stars.) From the Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2002 by John Williams' music. Between David Warner and Padme' Amidala who love each other very much. Like a bond between each other forever. A very strong love that could never let go. That can not resist. A love story that is filled with love.

This is a similar version of William Shakespere's Romeo and Juliet but different. This is about 2 lovers in this story. This is like BBC and the American version of this story. This is a Fan Fiction Story about a man named David Warner and a woman named Padme' Rosemary Amidala who they love each other very much. So where to begin of this Romance/Comfort/ a little bit of Mystery/Hurt/Tragedy Story. This is rated: T fanfiction.

Introduction Summary:

It is 1990. A 21 year old woman named, Padme' Rosemary Amidala who is raised by her rich mother and father named Theresa and Phillip Amidala. They are a nice family to be around with and good people who love each other very much. Padme' is the only daughter in the family. Padme''s real name is Padmerilla but everybody calls her Padme' for short. The Amidala Family lives in the big size mansion house. (Easy for Peaple to hide and get lost in.)

Padme''s Uncle Martin Amidala who is a great friend of David Warner. David Warner is 49 years old and still is good looking as ever as could be. That is because the girls can go after him for his good looks. David Warner later then falls in love with Padme' Amidala.

Martin Amidala who works at the Research Center in London, England UK and also a doctor there. Martin is Philip's youngest brother out of the 5 children. Martin works for Padme's Ex-Boyfriend Randall Williams there. Randall Williams is the head boss doctor of that Research Center. Which is a bad place to go to. Even though it is illegal there to do dumb stupid things that sould not be doing there.

Padme' and her mother were born in the USA. Padme' was born on October 4th, 1969 in Portland, ME. Theresa was Born on July 10th, 1949 in Los Angeles, CA. Philip was born in London, England UK on Decembber 17th, 1946. Randall Williams is also an American and was born in New Oreleans, Louisiana on September 22nd, 1963. And David Warner was born on July 29th, 1941 in Manchester, England UK.

Randall Williams went to school in London, England UK. to become a doctor. Randall Williams happpens to be very selfish, greedy, very demandable, and about to become the Most Wanted cold blooded murderer that killed Padme''s mother and father, Theresa and Phillip Amidala to get his hands on the money from them and Padme' for himself.

Padme' Amidala is the only daughter child of Theresa and Phillip Amidala. And the Wealthiest Families of all of England.

Chapter 1:

Theresa and Philip Amidala are having a big party one night some where in the first week in late October. It is 1990. It is Padme''s 21st Birthday Party. A lot of people are invited to come and have a great time. Everyone is dancing and drinking Beer and wine and a lot of people talking and having a great time. Nearly 300 people come to have a great time being at Padme''s 21st Birthday Party.

There is a bell ringing at the front door next to the Ball room and Padme''s Uncle Martin Amidala goes to go open the door and Martin sees him at the door and invites David Warner inside for the Party and have a great time. David Warner is also a close family friend to Phillip and Theresa Amidala, "especially Padme'". David Warner knows there's something special about Padme' Amidala.

David Warner comes into the ball room, standing and smiling and watches everybody dancing and Padme' is sitting down in one end of the ball room and everyone started to dance on the ball room floor. Padme' is wearing a beautiful stunning purple gown with a trane in the back of her that is about 3 ft. long. Padme' sits down as everyone dances away on the ball room floor at the Amidala mansion in London. Padme' is watching, smiling and enjoying the way everyone's dancing and having a great time.

David Warner is standing at the other end of the ball room watching everyone else dances away. David Warner then turns his head, looks at Padme' with a touched fall in love look on his face. Even though he is a very great friend to Padme'. (Then it is love at first sight.) David Warner stares at Padme' like she is a Phenominal Goddess wearing this beautiful stunning purple gown she is wearing. David Warner walks across the ball room floor while everybody is dancing and walks over to Padme', and he smiles at her and very happy to see her and holds out his hand and politely asks her in question. David Warner asks: "May I Have this Dance Miss Amidala?" David Warner asked as he smiles at her.

Padme' looks up at David Warner and she smiles at him and said: "Yes, I would love that very much thank you. And I'm very glad to see you again. I haven't seen you in 2 months because both my parents were very busy and had to go to very important meetings to go to. But I really want to see you again," Padme' said as David Warner offering his hand to hers. (That is how they begin to fall in love.)

David Warner said: "I'm also very glad to see you again, Padme'. It's been quite sometime since the last time I saw you 2 months ago." David Warner said, smiling at Padme'. David Warner took a hold of Padme''s hand and hold it warmly and gently and looks at her with a smile look on his face and walking with Padme' over to the middle of the ball room floor and starting dancing as everyone else is watching them in awe, then everyone else starts standing and dancing again on the ball room floor. David Warner is telling Padme' in a low whisper voice to her ear saying while dancing on the ball room floor: "Happy Birthday! Padme'. Are you having a wonderful time?" David Warner said in a low whisper into her ear, stares into Padme''s eyes, smiling with a touched fall in love look on his face while dancing with her.

Padme' said in a low whisper as she stares into David Warner's eyes: "Yes I'm having a wonderful time. Thank you, David. I like you Very much David Warner." Padme' said in a low whisper as she continued looking into his eyes while dancing with him, dancing the Waltz on the ball room floor.  
David Warner and Padme' stopped dancing for a moment and then they walked across the ball room floor, hand in hand, upstairs and walks over to Theresa and Phillip Amidala as they are watching everyone dancing away seeing to enjoy themselves and having a good time.

Theresa looks at Padme' and David Warner, smiling at them and asks: "Are you and David Warner having a good time, Padme'?" Theresa asked as she looks at the 2 of them.

Padme' and David Warner are looking at each other, smiling and David Warner said: "Yes we are having a good time Mrs. Amidala. And may I say you have a lovely daughter." David Warner said, looking at Padme', smiling and with a touched fall in love look on his face, holding Padme's hand.

Theresa Amidala said looking at David Warner and Padme', smiling: "Thank you very much Mr. Warner. She is a sweetheart and a good person to be around with." Theresa said.

David Warner nodded and stood close next to Padme', still holding her hand and she' told her mother, Theresa: "Mom I'm going outside on the Patio to get some fresh air. I hope it is all right?" Padme' asked.

Theresa nodded and said: "Yes you may go and keep out of trouble. You know we love you very much, Padme'. " Theresa said, smiling.

Padme' Said: "Yes I will and thank you Mom and Father. And I love you to very much, Mom and Father." Padme' said with a brief laugh and she's hugging both her mother and father warmly.

David Warner and Padme' are walking downstairs and out the back door where they have the Patio out in the back. David Warner and Padme' are outside on the Patio with a little bit of a cool breeze. Padme' is feeling a little shivery and David Warner puts his suit jacket on Padme', he holds and hugs her to keep warm and nobody else is outside, everyone else is all inside having a great time while David Warner and Padme' are outside and all alone together talking about certain things. (Like falling in Love with each other.)

David Warner is holding and hugging her while they are outside getting some fresh air, holding her hands warmly and he lighly and gently pushes her away for a moment and stares into Padme''s eyes and said: "Ever since I know you Padme', I'm beginning to fall in love with you already." David Warner Said as he continues looking into Padme''s eyes with a touched fall in love look on his face, touching the side of her face with his hand, brushing her hair back from her face.

David Warner took a hold of Padme''s hand and hold it warmly and Padme' looked into David Warner's eyes and said: Ever since I know you David Warner, I'm also beginning to fall in love with you too." Padme' said, smiling at him as David Warner put his arms around Padme' and looks into her eyes and David Warner said:

"I love you Padme' very much. And I want to stay with you forever." David Warner said in a low whisper as he hugs Padme' closer to him in his arms.

Padme stares into David Warner's eyes and touching the side of his face with her hand, with a touched fall in love look on her face with seriousness look on her face and David Warner kisses her hand while she is touching the side of his face and she said: "I love you too David Warner very much. A I to want to stay with you forever." Padme' said as David Warner kissed her hand and holding it warmly and is about to kiss Padme' passionately.

So David Warner and Padme' Amidala are kissing passionately for about 30 minutes and after they kissed, Padme''s Mother calls them inside the house, David Warner and Padme' comes inside the house from the Patio in the back of the house outside, David Warner takes a hold of her hand and he is holding Padme''s hand warmly while walking across the ball room, and into the dining room and over to the table for her birthday cake and presents.

Half of the guests are gone home all ready from the party. Even though they had a great time being there.

Padme' and David Warner are sitting down at the table in the dining room next to each other and everyone else starts sitting down at the table as well. Padme''s mother and father brought out the good size 3 layer red velvet cake with cream chesse on and Phillip and Theresa places the cake on the table in front of Padme'. So everybody including David Warner looks and smiles at her and wishes her a Happy 21st Birthday.

Padme' is smiling and blushing in embarassment while they are wishing her a Happy Birthday.

Before Padme' blows out the candles, looks at David Warner, and he is looking at Padme' with a smile on his face, Padme' closes her eyes and made a wish and thought to herself saying:

"I wish I'd stay and marry David Warner Forever." Padme' thought to herself while wishing before blowing the 21 candles out.

Padme' has blown the candles out and everyone is clapping cheerfully. David Warner is looking at Padme', smiling at her and laughing with everyone else including Padme' is also laughing with them.

So the party is over and before everyone left to go home, David Warner walks over to Padme' before he went to go home Outside of London, and he is hugging her and he kisses her on the head to say goodbye for now until they meet again and want to see each other again. So everyone left to go home and Padme' went upstairs with the presents she has from her Birthday Party. Both Padme''s parents, Phillip and Theresa asks Padme' while they are going upstairs: "Did you have a great time at your Party Padme'? And I know you like Mr. David Warner very much and I won't stop you for that." Theresa said and asked with a big smile look on her face.

Padme' looks at her Parents with a smile on her face and said: "Yes Mom, I did have a great time at the Party. I do like David Warner very much. He is such a very nice man to be around with." Padme' said as she is walking down the hallway and is about to go to her bedroom to say good night. And Phillip and Theresa Amidala are walking to their bedroom to go to sleep for the night, saying good night to each other.

They all have had a great time being there during the party.

(A little Chapter.) Chapter 2:

It was 4 days later after Padme''s Birthday party, all is well except Padme''s Ex-boyfriend, Randall came to the house to see Padme'. Even though Randall acually did not want to see Padme'.

Theresa and Phillip hears the knock at the door and walks to the door and sees Randall at the front door and Randall tells them to come talk with him privately and they go ouside to talk.

The Amidala's did not know that Randall had a gun in his suit. Randall takes out his gun and points it at Phillip and Theresa, selfishly demanding money from them.

Padme' walks outside of the house wearing her other long purple dress walking towards them to speak to her parents about something personal, and Padme' does not know that Randall was still at the house and pointing the gun at her parents. Little that Randall Williams does not know that Martin is in the house, upstars doing his brother, Phillip's finacial paper work. He gets up from the chair and wants to know what all the commotion is about ouside the house.

Martin looks out the window and sees Randall holding the gun and pointing the gun at his brother and his sister-in-law. He sees Padme' being told to stay back from her father and mother. Martin hides and watches from the window as the gunhots are about to go off.

Padme' is scared of fire arms and bombs even though. Padme' is looking at Randall with the gun in his hand with nervousness flowing through her and she said: "What are you doing here Randall? You are not welcome here in this house, after what you pulled. Remember I broke up with you 3 months ago because of what you did. You have been selfish most of the time when I was together with you for 5 years." Padme' said strongly and coldly looking at Randall with his gun still in his hand with nervousness flowing through her. Randall looks at Padme' with an angry look on his face saying back off to her.

"Go back to your hospital, Randall and don't come here again." Phillip and Theresa turned around and tries to run back inside the house mansion.

About 3 minutes later Randall fires the 2 gunshots. Martin sees the whole thing. And the gunshots that have killed Phillip and Theresa Amidala to death and Padme' and Martin are the winesses of these kilings and Padme' kneels down and she is screaming at the top of her lungs saying to Randall in anger and crying tearfully: "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR, RANDALL? THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. MOM! FATHER! WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU BASTARD!" Padme' said through tears yelling at Randall while she is kneeling down to where her parents are shot to death, crying severly.

Just then, Randall ran over and took a hold of Padme''s arm and Padme' tries fighting against him and he took out the shot he has in his suit and injected this drug into Padme''s arm and she is knocked out cold unconcious and took her away and never heard from her again and Randall left Padme's Parents on the ground shot to death until the police and the Coroner doctor came about 30 minutes later. There is blood all over in front of the house, on the driveway. (A lot of evidence there to be seen.) (A lot of DNA.)

(Also a little chapter.) Chapter 3:

6 and a half years later, around late August. Now it is 1996 and Padme' has ended up in the Research Center in London. Padme' wakes up and finds herself in the Research Center wondering where she is at. with half a memory gone, can not speak, her vocal cords been damaged, and her legs are all bruised up real good. Randall is also very abusive towards Padme' a lot, nearly killed her. Randall is in his office taking his long lunch break. Padme' is in her hospital room and looked at the door of who comes in, it is Padme''s Uncle Martin rescuing her from this dreadful place. Martin walks over to Padme' looking at her with concern and he said: "I'm here to get you out of here Padme'. I called your good friend, David Warner that you are going to stay at his house just outside of London. I'm quitting this place now. I know What Randall did to you." Martin said as he took Padme' by her Waist and took her outside when the nurses are on their lunch break and not very many people outside down the alley way is around down the street.

Randall did not know that Padme' has escaped that bad place. Apparently, Martin Amidala has his niece, Padme' sneaking escape from that bad place of the Research Center to get to a safer place like David Warner's house just outside of London, England UK.

Martin got Padme', feeling weak from what happend to her, got her into his car and drove off and out of that street and outside of London. Padme''s eyes are starting to fill up with tears when she tries hard to speak. Martin looks at Padme' with concern. He knows what Randall did to Padme'.

Martin then hears his phone ringing in his car, he picks up the phone and answers the phone. It is David Warner talking to Martin on the phone asking him: "Did you get Padme' out of that wreched place Martin? That mad man has hurt her bad enough." David Warner said over the phone as he is talking to Martin and he is worrying about Padme''s safety and her life.

Martin is talking to him over the phone and said: "I have Padme' with me and I'm going to drop her off at your house where she can be safe with you." Martin said.

David Warner said over the phone: "I'll make sure she will be safe with me. I'll talk to you soon when you get here with Padme'." David Warner said before hanging up the phone.

Martin said: "I will bring her to your house when I get there not to be seen from them." Martin said just before he hangs up the phone.

Padme' looks at Martin with concern and confusion look on her face wondering what is going on in the world. Martin looks at Padme'and said: "You are going to see your good friend, David Warner soon in about 5 minutes." Martin said as Padme' nodded weakly and agreed to do it. Even though Padme' has a half of her memory that is gone. She can only remember some of the things that she does remember but she does not remember the day Padme's mother and father, Theresa and Phillip Amidala were murdered just 4 days after Padme's 21st Birthday party in 1990 but now it is 1996 and David Warner turns 55 years old and a good year.

Chapter 4:

About 5 minutes later, Padme' and Martin driving up to David Warner's house, car went up the driveway, David Warner comes out of his house watching Martin and Padme' as they come.

As the car comes to a stop at the driveway, David Warner runs over to the car and he opens the passenger door and sees Padme' with shock look on his face, concerning and caring for Padme', David Warner put his hand and caressed her bruised cheek lovingly. Padme' looked at him and smiled, leaning into his touch. She is bruised all over. Padme' is looked as if she is to pass out from all the bruises and her wounds and scars she carries with her.

David Warner wanted to hurt Randall for what he did to Padme'. David Warner picked Padme' up in his arms and brought her into his house with Martin following behind, going frantic as they walked through his living room, down the little hallway, and into his bedroom. David Warner carries Padme' to his bed and gently puts Padme' on his bed and puts the bankets that covers half of her body and David Warner looks at her and bends down and gently kisses Padme' on the lips while he is worried and concerning about Padme'.

He still loves her very much and looks after Padme' for 6 and a half years ago. After he kisses Padme' on the head and lips, David Warner walks over to Martin and asks and said: "What happened to her out there? I know she went missing for 6 and a half years in pain of what that mad man is doing to her. I will not let him hurt her. She has been damaged enough. Though I love her very much. I want that bastard in jail for doing that to her." David Warner said coldly and strong as he is concerning for Padme' and looking at Martin in concern.

Martin looks at David Warner then looks at Padme', lying on the bed, in sadness look on his face and said: "Randall Williams keeps hitting her and abusing her, injecting the truth serum into Padme', demanding where the money is. She kept saying "I don't know where it is." He also damaged her vocal cords, that will heal in about 2-3 weeks, half of her memory is gone but I'm sure she will remember you when she wakes up, and he also bruised her legs really bad. That is why she can not walk well. I'm going to be out of town for 7 days to hide from Randall until things calm down. I have a letter for Padme', it's my Will just in case something happens to me. My Wife Melenie is at the AmidalaMansion. We have been living in the Mansion for 6 and a half years ever since my bother, Phillip and Padme''s mother, Theresa were murdered. David Warner, please look after Padme'. I know you love Padme' very much." Martin said as he looks at David Warner and Padme', resting on David Warner's bed in nervousness and concern.

David Warner looks at Martin then at Padme' with a touched in love look on his face then back at Martin and said: "I will look after Padme'. She is a sweetheart of my life. You go do what you have to do Martin. You take care of yourself. And don't get killed out there." David Warner said as Martin nodded and is about to leave David Warner's house to go into hiding.

Before Martin left, he walks over to Padme', resting on David Warner's bed, Martin gently kisses Padme' on the head and he said thought to himself to Padme' saying: "I'll be back in 7 days to see you." Martin then looked at David Warner. "David Warner, I'll see you when I get back in 7 days. And I'll try not to get killed." Martin said as David Warner looked at Martin and then he nodded and then Martin left David Warner's house and took off in Martin's car and went down the road at least 40 miles an hour and going home at the Amidala mansion in London.

After Martin left David Warner's house, David Warner walks back to his bed where Padme' is lying on, resting and David Warner sits next close to Padme' on his bed, bends down, kissing Padme' on the head and lips and touching the side of Padme''s face with his hand, brushing her hair back from her face and thought to himself to Padme' saying:

"I will never let that mad man Randall hurt you because I care and love you very much about you Padme'. You will stay with me where it is safe and love you and to cherish you. I will keep you safe with me." David Warner said as he is about to lye down, hugs close to her and puts his arms around her to keep Padme' safe. Then he falls asleep close to Padme' in his arms.

Chapter 5:

It is about 4 hours later, around 6 O' clock P.M., David Warner and Padme' are sleeping close next to each other, and David Warner got up out of bed from sleeping, he looks at Padme' and saw the cuts and bruises all over her and touching the side of her face with his hand and kissed her lips.

So David Warner walks out of his bedroom, went into the bathroom and got the First Aid Kit for Padme'. Just before David Warner goes back to his bedroom with the kit and the bowl of water and cloth, Padme' wakes up and wondering where she is at. She didn't realize that Padme' is at David Warner's house so this is new to Padme'. So she got out of bed very slowly because of her bruised up legs.

So as Padme' gets up out of bed and she is standing unstable, David Warner saw Padme' awake as he comes into his bedroom carrying a bowl of water and cloth and the Frst Aid Kit and as David Warner enters his bedroom, he sees Padme' awake and standing, he walks over to her and putting the bowl of water and the kit down on the night stand and holding the cloth in his hand and holding her, Padme' and David Warner sitsdown on his bed next close to each other, looking at each other. Very happy to see each other.

Padme' looks at David Warner with a suprised smile look on her face and her eyes filling with tears of joy. Like she is very happy to see him again after 6 and a half years ago. Padme' then gives David Warner a hug warmly and David Warner hugs Padme' warmly. Padme' looks at David Warner with tears streaming from her eyes smiling and happy to see him. (Oh Boy! She does remember him very well.)

David Warner touchses the side of Padme''s face with his hand and wiped the tears away and he kissed her gently on the lips. David Warner has the first aid kit next to him on his night stand and he took out a bandage and a cloth and some rubbing alcohol to heal the cuts and bruises on Padme''s face.

David Warner is holding Padme' warmly while holding the cloth to put in the bowl of water is on the night stand and he is wetting the cloth, and David Warner puts the watered cloth on Padme''s face and she gives a slight gasp as David Warner is wiping away the cuts on Padme''s face. David Warner knows that Padme' couldn't speak because of her condition of what Randall Williams did to Padme' so bad and so much pain she carries with her from him with such abuse to her.

So while David Warner is cleaning the cuts off of Padme''s face, Padme' looks at David Warner with a touched in love look on her face and she is touching David Warner on the side of his face and lips with her hand. David Warner also looks at Padme' with a touched in love look on his face and touching the side of Padme''s face and lips with his hand. David Warner gently kisses Padme' on the head and lips. (No words to be said, only body language being shown to be in love.)

David Warner helps Padme' up off his bed and holding her steadily and they look at each other. David Warner asks Padme': "Are you hungry Padme'? Do you want something to eat?" David Warner asked as Padme' nodded saying yes.

David Warner gently kisses Padme' on the lips, smiling before leaving his bedroom to the dining room next to the living room. David Warner walks her to the dining room and sits Padme' down at the table for dinner. The dinner they have that night, they had pot roast and some mixture of vegetables for dinner with a glass of red wine and for desert they have had a good piece of red velvet cake. (Boy that is delisous. I'll have another. Just kidding.)

So after dinner, Padme' and David Warner got up and goes to sitting down on the couch and watching Television of the BBC News to see what is going on in the world. While wacthing the BBC News, Padme' sees Randall on the News in terror shock look on her face saying he is looking for Padme'. She has escaped the Research Center! On the BBC News. David Warner saw Randall on the News and then he looks at Padme' in concern saying: "What is Wrong Padme'?" David Warner said as he puts his hand rubbing on her back to comfort her and Padme' looks at him in tears filling in her eyes and shakes her head lightly and pointing at the Television seeing Randall on there. And her hands are in her face, crying saying she does not want to look at Randall Williams after what he did to her. But she does not remember Randall killing Padme''s parents, Pillip and Theresa Amidala because her memory is half gone though. But she does remember Randall hurting her all over is bad enough as it is.

David Warner looks at Padme', then he turns off the Television and looks at Padme', then he pulls Padme' close into his arms, hugging her close to him, comforting her and David Warner said to her in a low whisper soft voice saying while he is hugging her close to him in his arms: "I won't let him hurt you, Padme'. You know I will never hurt you like that because I love you very much." David Warner said as Padme' silently cried. He continued to hold and hugs Padme close to him in his arms. "Shhh. It's all right. I'm right here with you. I will never leave you. I will never let you go. It's all right. I promise nothing is going to hurt you Padme'" David Warner said as Padme' is holding him, hugging him warmly so close to him and continuing crying in his arms.

(The Love Theme: Across the Stars from Star Wars music starts.)

It is before 9 o' clock P.M. and David Warner and Padme' gets up from the couch and walking and helping Padme', going into his bedroom and as they stood in the bedroom, next to his bed, David Warner is giving Padme' something to where for bed because the gown Padme' is wearing is all dirty and has a little bit of her blood on it from the Research Center and from Randall hurting and abusing her. In his bedroom, David Warner gives Padme' a night shirt to wear for bed. Padme' takes the night shirt from him and she smiles and nodding at him saying thank you. David Warner looks at Padme' and smiles at her. As Padme' is about to get ready to undress to put on the night shirt, ready for bed, David Warner looks at Padme' and gets undress, ready for bed himself and walks over to Padme', touches the side of her face with his hand and he kisses gently on her head and lips and said: "I love you very much Padme' and I'll keep you safe with me. I promise." David Warner said as he is touching the side of her face with his hand, wiping away the tears on her face and Padme' smiles and looks into his eyes, and she is touching the side of his face with her hand saying she loves him very much too and she kisses his hand and they are about to be kissing very passionately, very deeply. (Which they do because they love each other vey much. Across the Stars from Star Wars music starts.)

Padme' Amidala and David Warner are kissing very passionately, and deeply, and while they are kissing passionately, standing in his bedroom. David Warner stops kissing Padme' for a moment and walks over to the light switch and turns the lights in his bedroom are all turned off and he walks back to Padme' and looks into her eyes and smiles at her and touches the side of her face with his hand and then he starts kissing her very passionately, deeply. It is now pitch black in his bedroom around night time. Their clothes are all coming off while standing in his bedroom, kissing and hugging passionately. They are hugging and kissing each other more. They are all naked from head to toe. They have no clothes on what so ever. They are hugging and kissing even more passionately. Their hands are rubbing their skins on each other on their naked bodies. David Warner has the gentlist, tenderous touch on Padme'. He also is gentle on Padme' Because he loves her very much.

While they are hugging and kissing very passionately, David Warner feels Padme''s skin all over her body with his hands running through her naked body. Then Padme' feels David Warner's skin all over his body with her hands running through his naked body.

David Warner and Padme' goes over to his bed to lye down and while they are hugging and kissing passionately and while they are lying down, David Warner looks into Padme''s eyes, smiling and a touched in love look on his face while he looks at Padme', he touches the side of her face, brushing her hair back with his one hand and his other arm is around her waist of her naked body, holding her firmly and gently. Padme' also looks into David Warner's eyes, she touches the side of his face, brushing his hair back from his face with her one hand and her other arm is around his waist of his naked body, holding him firmly and gently.

Padme' smiles and a touched in love look on her face while she looks into David Warner's eyes, then David Warner pulls the blankets over him and Padme'.

David Warner is lying on top of Padme' while they are lying under the blankets, their naked bodies are pressing against each other while they are hugging and kissing very passionately, his arms are around her, holding her firm and gently. David Warner is making love to Padme' firmly and gently. Padme' feels David Warner's hands touching her and kissing her all over her body. She is feeling the pleasure of love making flowing through her. He is loving her very much, hugging and kissing her all over her naked body all night long. (Until morning comes.)

Chapter 6:

It is about 2 o' clock a.m., David Warner and Padme' are asleep in each other's arms when suddenly, Padme' starting to have these nightmares in her sleep, has the blanket over her naked body, dreaming about her mother and father were murdered 4 days after her 21st birthday. Even though she could not remember her parents being murdered. David Warner wakes up around 2 a.m. and sees Padme' having these nightmares and then Padme' starts breathing and sighing heavily and then starts crying when she wakes up and sits up on his bed and she looks at David Warner in tears and David Warner pulls Padme' into his arms, hugging Padme' close to him in his arms and saying: "It's all right, Padme'. I'm here with you. I won't let these nightmares hurt you. I promise. I love you very much Padme'." David Warner said as he hugs Padme' close as she cries more. Padme' hugs him close with each other and she takes his hand into hers and hold his hand warmly and kisses his hand. Then David Warner kisses Padme' on the head and lips and they go lie down to sleep in each other's arms.

David Warner holds Padme' in his arms to keep her safe from these nightmares. They go back to sleep a little bit after 2:30 a.m.

In the morning, it is around 7 o' clock a.m., David Warner wakes up and kisses Padme' on the head and lips, smiling while she sleeps and he gets out of bed and puts his robe on and walks towards the dorway of his bedroom, David Warner looks at Padme', smiles at her while she sleeps and walks down the hallway and goes into the kitchen to make breakfast for Padme' and for himself while Padme' is resting in bed. (It's breakfast in bed. Just kidding.) David Warner making some eggs, toast and bacon for them for this lovely morning's breakfast.

Padme' smells the food from his bedroom, wakes up and gets out of bed, gets the night shirt on and walks out of David Warner's bedroom and into the kichen, sees him in the kitchen and Padme' walks over to David Warner in the kitchen and she kisses him on the cheek of his face saying good morning to him.

David Warner looks at Padme' and he kisses her on the cheek while David Warner is making breakfast. Before the eggs, toast, and the bacon got done cooking, David Warner asks Padme' in concern:

"How did you sleep Padme'? I know you were having these nightmares early this morning. Are you all right?" David Warner asked as Padme' shrugs her shoulders and nods at the same time saying she slept well enough.

Padme' stands next to him and David Warner is putting the eggs, toast and the bacon on 2 plates one for him and one for Padme'. David Warner puts the plates down on the counter and walking Padme' to the table in the dining room and he sits her down for breakfast, kisses her on the head and goes back to the kitchen to get the eggs, bacon, and toast on the plate. Then David Warner comes back to the table and puts the plates of food on the table and David Warner sitdown beside her at the table and he holds Padme''s hand and starts eating.

Padme' can not walk well still because of her legs are all bruised up still bad enough from that no good for nothing Randall Williams for what he did to her. That's why David Warner is helping her out and looking after her and loving her around his house.

After breakfast, Padme' gets up from the chair at the table, so did David Warner. He walks over to her and he helps her up from the table and he gives her the letter in the envelope that Martin gave to David Warner to give to Padme'. David Warner said to Padme': "Your Uncle Martin gave you the letter that I was holding for you to have so don't open it until 6 days later because Martin told me to tell you not to open it until it's time he comes back. Martin is going out of town for 7 days." David Warner said as Padme' nodded to agreeing with him. (Across the Stars from Star Wars music starts.)

Then Padme' hugs David Warner warmly and so does David Warner smiles and he hugs her warmly and he kisses her on her head and lips before walking over to the living room and sits down on the couch to watch the BBC News London of what is going on in the world.

David Warner and Padme' walks over and sitdown on the couch, next close to each other and watching the BBC News. Padme' looks down at her legs and they are healing slowly but surly when they are bruised up. David Warner looks at Padme''s legs and then looks at her with a smile on his face and he said: "Your legs are healing very well and slowly Padme'." David Warner said as Padme' puts her arms around him and David Warner puts his arms around Padme', kissing her on her head and lips and watching the BBC News to see what goes on in the world.

Chapter 7:

6 days later, in the afternoon, David Warner and Padme' Amidala is waiting for her Uncle Martin to arrive at David Warner's house. Padme' looks at the front door with nervousness flowing within her and the loud knock comes at the door and David Warner comes to open the door, it is Martin comes in his house fills with nervousness looking at Padme' and David Warner saying: "Randall and his men are after me and they are going to kill me. They think I'm a witness to their murders 6 and a half years ago. David Warner and my dear niece, Padme'..." Martin said as he looks at Padme' still within nervousness in him. "That letter I told him about, you'll know what I meant by that." Martin said as Padme' looks at Martin with confusion, wondering what is going on with him.

Just before Martin left David Warner's house, he walks over to Padme' and hugs her warmly and kisses her on her head. Martin also shook David Warner's hand and said goodbye, leaves the house, walks to his car, goes into his car and took off down the road real fast like he is in a hurry which he really is because Randall and his men are about 3 miles behind him.

In David Warner's house, Padme''s eyes are filling up with tears and she looks at David Warner looks of worries on her face. David Warner walks over to Padme', pulls her into his arms and he hugs her tightly and warmly, holding her saying: "It's all right Padme', don't fret. I'm here because I love you. I know you are worried about him. You can open the letter now if you want to. Don't cry." David Warner said as Padme' has the letter in her hand and hugging him tightly and warmly, holding him and he is holding her.

Padme' slowly lets go of David Warner for a moment from hugging him and opens the letter and sees the will and the letter that Martin wrote for Padme' and for Martin's wife, Melenie and for their 3 children. Padme' reads the will and the letter and she breaks down into tears severely.

Before Padme' runs into his bedroom crying, Padme' gives David Warner the Will and the letter then Padme' runs into his bedroom crying severely. David Warner looks down the hallway where Padme' just ran from, concerning for her and loves her.

David Warner reads the Will and the letter saying Martin is going to be murdered by Randall Williams and his men. David Warner then walks down the hallway and into his bedroom and sees Padme' lying on the bed in tears, crying.

Padme' is beginning to remember what happened to her parents, Phillip and Theresa Amidala that day when they were murdered. Her memory is returning to her when she reads more of the letter. David Warner Walks over to Padme', lying on the bed crying, tears are streaming along side her face. David Warner sits and lying close to Padme' on his bed, goes to hug and kiss her to keep her company in his arms.

David Warner lets go of her for a moment and Padme' sits up on the bed still in tears, looks at David Warner also he sits up on the bed, looks at her, then he pulls Padme' into his arms and wiping away the tears on her face then he is hugging her and kissing her very passionately and deeply and comforting her, staying with Padme' and making more love to her.

That day, later in the evening around 6 o' clock p.m., Martin Amidala tries to drive to go as fast as he can. Randall sees Martin driving in his car on the road, Randall told one of his men to kill Martin dead. One of Randall's men takes out a gun out and shoots Martin in the head in the car. Martin's car crashes on the side of the road, dead.

Martin Amidala has been murdered by Randall Williams and his men for being the witness of the murders of Padme''s Mother and father, Theresa and Phillip Amidala 4 days after Padme''s 21st Birthday Party.

( a little Chapter.) Chapter 8:

A day later, in the afternoon, around 1 o'clock p.m. after the murder of Padme''s Uncle Martin Amidala's murder, both Padme' Amidala and David Warner gets a phone call from Padme''s Aunt Melenie Amidala saying that her husband, Martin is killed, shot to death last night by Randall and his men and she wants to bring him to Justice to Court of the murder of Martin Amidala and his older brother and his sister-in-law 6 and a half years ago.

Padme' is sitting on the couch and hears the news about what has happened. The phone is in the living room. David Warner looks at Padme', while he is on the phone talking to Melenie Amidala, she is looking down at the floor and in tears. Before David Warner hangs up the phone, he tells Melenie over the phone saying thank you for telling the news to him then he hangs up the phone.

Padme' gets up from the couch and walks over, standing in the doorway of the living room in tears. Her tears are streaming down the both sides of her face. David Warner is looking at Padme' in concern and strong sympathy for her. He sees her in tears and he walks over to her as she is about to break into severe tears. David Warner hugs Padme' tight to keep her comfort. He kisses her on her head, hugging her close to him in his arms and David Warner said in a little bit of emotion: "We will get that mad man in jail for what he has done to him, to your parents and to you because I love you Padme'." David Warner said in a little bit of emotion while he is hugging Padme'.

Chapter 9

A week later, friends and family comes to Martin's wake and a funeral at the church and the cemetary next to it outside, wearing black suits and dresses, including David Warner and Padme' Amidala standing and hugging next close to each other. Everyone else is sobbing and weeping of how Martin was a good man. Not David Warner, he didn't cry and weep but he stands strong, holding Padme', close to him, in his arms as Padme' is in tears. The Priest at the funeral said bueatifully before everyone leaves to go home. The Priest sends his condolences to the Amidala Family and Padme' saying he is sorry for their loss of a family member.

When David Warner and Padme' comes back to his house from the funeral, Padme' walks through the door with David Warner, he walks into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and Padme' walks down the hallway and starts coughing and getting her voice back. David Warner puts the cup of coffee down and quickly runs over to Padme' in the hallway, holding her arms and wondering to see what is wrong with her. Padme' looks at David Warner and slowly said:  
"Do I have my voice back David Warner?" Padme' said slowly as David Warner looks at Padme' with a suprised smile look on his face and Padme' is laughing and smiling.

David Warner hugs Padme' tighly and warmly, kissing her on her lips and saying: "Yes you do have your voice back and I'm very glad of that." David Warner said as he hugs Padme' close and going to kiss her on her head and lips. (Everybody is happy now.)

David Warner and Padme' sitting down on the couch next close to each other, arms around each other, Padme' resting her head on his chest watching the BBC News and while watching the BBC News Padme' sees Randall Williams on Television getting arrested at the Research Center for the 3 murders and left a lot of evidence for police to get to.

That is the end of Randall Williams, and off to Prison he goes for a long long time. After watching the BBC News, David Warner and Padme' gets up from the couch and he said to Padme: "I have something for you. I waited for a long time to give this to you." David Warner said as he brings out this little box that has something in it out of his pocket of his pants.

While Padme' is looking and smiling and standing in front of David Warner, Padme' slowly said: "I wonder what the suprise is in there. It can't be Christmas time yet." Padme' said jokingly as David Warner laughs and smiles from the joke that Padme' said and he starts to bends down on 1 knee in front of Padme', opens the little box that shows the engagement ring and Padme' is suprised and smiling when looking at the ring.

David Warner is smiling and looking into Padme''s eyes while holding the ring saying: "Will you marry me Padme'. To love and to cherish you. Ever since I've known you Padme' for a long time, I've been falling in love with you ever since then. Will you marry me?" David Warner said as Padme' is smiling.

Padme' bends down in front of David Warner, Padme' looks into David Warner's eyes and toches the side of his face with her hand and slowly said: "Yes I will marry you David Warner. To love you and to cherish you" Padme' said as they got up from the floor standing and starts kissing passionately and he carries her in his arms to go to his bedroom.

2 weeks later, David Warner and Padme' Amidala gets married and goes on their honeymoon to Paris, France and having a great time there. Everybody has a great time there at the Wedding. They lived happily ver after. 


End file.
